My Pet Velociraptor
by Nadalada
Summary: "Sandi...Why is there a dinosaur on your bed" "He wouldn't fit on the couch?" "Right then, excuse me while I go RUN FOR MY LIFE!" OC-centric! NOT a Mary-sue! Please READ!


**Hey readers:) This is my newest story (I HAVE TOO MANY) and I hope you all like it! BTW the first scene takes place during the first movie! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Jurassic park belongs to whomever it belongs to and my OC Sandi belongs to me! Simple.**

"Damn it! Where is it?" shouted Sandi as she rifled through her drawers. The "it" she was looking for was her very expensive new iPod her mother had sent her to keep her occupied while she was working. Considering how poor her family was, this was the equivalent of a middle class family buying their daughter a house.

_I bet I left it in the incubation room last night!_ thought Sandi. You could practically see the light bulb illuminate above her head and here the ding of a good idea.

Sandi raced out of her room and through the halls of her workplace, occasionally having to shove a few irate scientists out of the way. Only a few minutes away from the incubation room she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sands? The boats are leaving in an hour and half the workers are already at the docks!"

Sandi barely gave a glance to her concerned friend and fellow janitor, Mike before breaking free from his grasp and racing once again down the hall throwing a "I'll be there, don't worry!" over her shoulder.

His reply was lost on her, as she was already round the corner. _Stupid fricken storm just had to come right on the day I lose my most precious possession _thought Sandi angrily as she sorted through her many keys looking for the right one.

After a few failed attempts, she finally got the right one and charged into the incubation room with eyes peeled. Only last night she had been cleaning this room with her new iPod blasting Britney Spears into her ears. Sandi vaguely remembered having to set her iPod on a table while she worked with cleaning fluid, not wanting any to splash on the electronic device.

It had been very late when she was called to clean up a spill there, so it wouldn't surprise her if she had, in fact, forgotten to retrieve her IPod in her sleepy daze.

"Mom will kill me if I come home without it," muttered Sandi as she shuffled around the empty room.

She didn't have to search for very long before she spotted her little, lime green nano resting on the nesting table. Sandi grabbed her belonging and was about to depart when her eye caught something in the nest.

On closer inspection, the blonde woman saw that it was a large, tan coloured egg resting among some scattered remaining eggshells that she would have probably had to clean up if it wasn't for the evacuation.

Sandi cautiously poked the egg wondering if there was still hope for the baby dino inside. She was no scientist but it was obvious to her that without the incubator on, the baby would die before even getting a chance to hatch.

Suddenly, as if hit by the memory, her mind flashbacked to dinner and the conversation she had overheard…

"_I don't care how bad the storm is, we should have the right to take our research with us damn it!" shouted an older gray haired man. _

_Sandi watched wide-eyed from her table next to theirs as the older man's companion, an equally old man with blond hair streaked with white, shushed him and replied in a low whisper that only Sandi, being so close, could make out._

"_You know the rules Jack, and the reasons behind 'em. Taking one of those __Velociraptor eggs off the island is forbidden for a damn good reason! If that little critter hatches before we return to the island and gets away… Well, no one is willing to take that risk."_

_The angry man, Jack, seemed to deflate a little but he still whispered back furiously, "I've been working for months on end on those Velociraptors and they've all died prematurely except that one! That one egg is the only way to salvage my reputation Charles! I'm not such a fool that I would let it outta my site if it did hatch! Now it's gonna die and months of hard work and stress will all be for nothing."_

_By the end of his speech, Jack had his head in his hands and Charles was patting his shoulder trying to console his friend. Feeling bad for listening in to their business when it had nothing to do with her, Sandi turned back to eating her lunch, abandoned dino eggs far from her mind._

"This must be the egg they were talking about," spoke Sandi in an awed whisper. Time forgotten, she gently picked up the egg with both hands and pressed her ear to it. She held it there for what seemed like hours and just about as she was about to lose hope that the little guy was still alive, she felt the egg vibrate with what could only have been a kick.

A stupid grin on her face, Sandi cradled the egg to her stomach, wanting to keep it warm. _If I leave it here, the poor baby is gonna die. What's the harm in taking it with me? I could look after it for the weekend then put it back right as soon as we get back with none the wiser._

Now Sandi wasn't really all that bright. Not able to afford college or university, Sandi had lived off whatever money she could get with dog walking and dog sitting. Always the animal lover, she also volunteered at several pet shelters and used all the excess money she had to take courses to hopefully become a dog trainer.

She had been extremely lucky to have stumbled across a janitorial job at an InGen facility. Of course, at the time, she had no idea what they did at said facility, but she found that out soon after being hired.

Now, in Sandi's simple mind it never occurred to her that she would get fired, maybe even arrested if she got caught with the egg. No, to her it was as easy as stuffing the egg into her shirt where it would be warm and walking back to her room to get her stuff.

* * *

><p>As Sandi unpacked her suitcase, she couldn't help but reflect on how easy the whole borrowing the egg deal had been. When she had arrived at the docks with nigh fifteen minutes to spare, she had been worried she would have attracted unwanted attention for being so late, but she was far from the only one not yet on the boat.<p>

Apparently Jack and Charles hadn't been the only scientists that had been anal about their work. Dozens of the lab coat wearing people were running around like chickens with their head cut off! Many had worked 'til the last second to try to secure as much of their work as possible and to try and find ways to preserve their specimens.

Sandi wasn't too sure on what half the stuff they were yelling meant but she was quite pleased that no one wanted to do a security check on the young, perky, blond janitor when they had dozens of half crazed scientists raving about "saving their work" and begging to let them take "just one specimen" with them.

Now safe in her home a few days later, she finally took the egg out of its very warm hiding spot. Since she couldn't have the egg making a lump in her clothes anywhere but she also had to have it on her at all times to keep it warm, she had chosen the _ideal_ spot, in her mind, to hide the egg, right between her ample breasts.

The egg had been just the right size that it had fit between the two mounds without causing any suspicious lumps and falling out. The bubbly blond had thought it was a genius idea and besides a few more times where she had to readjust her breasts in public, she remained completely inconspicuous.

Sandi smiled down at the egg and just sat there for a few moments before setting it on her bed and quickly getting ready for sleep. After a long day on the ship Sandi was exhausted and had no trouble falling asleep on her back, egg nuzzled in her bust.

* * *

><p>It was still dark when Sandi awoke. At first, she was confused at what had woke her, a normally deep sleeper, up so soon after she went to bed, but the feeling of shaking between her breasts told her what was up.<p>

Gently, Sandi removed the egg from her rack and placed it on the bed where she could watch from her cross legged position. At first, it seemed like nothing more would happen, but then, the egg started to shake violently and before long, a crack appeared.

Sandi watched with wide eyes as the dinosaur hatched right before her. It was only when she spotted the little reptile's head that she remembered what species of dinosaur this was; a Velociraptor, the second most dangerous animal in the entire park, though it was argued that their intelligence and pack hunting could put them above the slower, both mentally and physically, T-Rex.

A quick witted, educated woman may have been terrified when the baby dinosaur latched onto her fingers, with not yet developed teeth, after an attempt at petting, but being the slightly airheaded, naïve woman Sandi was, she just giggled and wondered what she could feed her new pet.

After some deliberation, Sandi decided that her best bet would be to treat the Velociraptor like a bird. _Momma birds eat worms then throw it up in their baby's mouths. So I can mash up some meat and feed it to the little guy with that old turkey baster mum gave me for a house warming gift!"_

Sandi did just that after finding some, still raw, ground beef in her little fridge. The dino (she planned to name it after it ate) took to the food just fine. Once the little guy looked full enough, Sandi took away the baster and carefully poured some heated up milk down its throat, not really sure what liquid a baby lizard would drink.

Soon after it was fed and quenched, the little reptile fell asleep in Sandi's arms as she stroked it and sang it lullabies. _He's just so adorable I want to name him Angel, but I think that would be a blow to his pride. Wait… is it a boy or a girl? _Not sure whether lizards had little willies and not willing to disturb the baby to find out, Sandi carefully placed it on the bed and went to go look it up.

Sandi used her old hand me down laptop and wireless internet (the neighbors had a non-password protected wireless set up) to search Velociraptors. She wanted to know everything she could so she could raise the baby right.

The more she read about Velociraptor, the more confused she became. She had seen pictures and x-rays lying around in the labs she cleaned, she had even read a few reports out of curiosities sake. Therefore, she knew without any doubt that the Velociraptor at the park were featherless, had a height of about 6-7ft standing, even more than that when upright completely. They were at least 15-20 feet in length and they were simply shaped _differently_ than the pictures she was looking at now.

Though schooling was never something she enjoyed, Sandi was still curious about knowledge, well, as long at it was interesting knowledge she wanted to know. Because of that, she knew a little bit on how they made the dinosaurs (she had also watched the cute DNA video on her first day).

She knew that they had used frog DNA and all the dinosaurs were genetically engineered, not born. But she never thought that friendly old John Hammond's creations were so vastly _different_ from the real dinosaurs that lived millions of years ago. Looking from the reptile-like creature on her bed to the bird-like creature on the screen, she knew she wasn't going to be getting any guidance from the computer on how to raise a Velociraptor. She couldn't trust that any theories on what real Velociraptor ate would be close to what the engineered Velociraptor ate.

_Ugh this is way too much thinking for nighttime! I'm just gonna haft to raise little Odie the best I can on my own. Odie, I like that name _(the question of the dinosaur's gender was far from her mind). With that, Sandi crawled back into bed, cuddling with her new pet.

It never occurred to her that she had planned to return Odie before he hatched or that Velociraptors were known carnivores OR that_ little_ Odie would grow much larger than her.

**Odie is pronounced like simply saying O. D. **

**I really hope you like the story so far:) I'm gonna try my best at keeping Sandi as far from the Mary-sue line as possible! I know it was risky giving her double Ds, blonde hair and a pretty face but I swear she's far from perfect! She's uneducated, naive, and airheaded and the only thing she's serious about is animals (this includes Odie). **

**Next chapter will just be random snippets from Sandi and Odie's life together when the third chapter will take place 10 years later. I haven't found any estimates of Velociraptor lifespan so I'll make one up at maybe 30 years? If you have any information regarding Jurassic park Raptors that you think I should know please tell me! REVIEW!**


End file.
